chinmoku !
by cris ferreira
Summary: <html><head></head>Silêncio é uma coisa díficil de se conseguir mas Sasuke e Sai vão concordar em outro assunto Sasusaku ou SaiSaku  ?Acompanhem e descubram !</html>


SAI POV

Isso é uma biblioteca. É tão difícil fazer silêncio no sábado de manhã..foi na biblioteca..Que diabo!  
>Eu vi pela janela, o sol estava escondido entre os prédios de konoha. Estava passando a página, e pareci perceber que o olhar veio em minha direção, de um grupo de gennins fazendo um bendito barulho, franzi a testa e virei-me para o livro de novo.<br>Eu senti que um profundo suspiro escapou dos meus lábios. E agora eu era mais do que irritado. Eu queria terminar o mais rápido e ir para casa e esquecer isso. Só quando eu estava segurando o ritmo quando um outro barulho que me fez levantar a cabeça para a frente, foi Sakura, havia deixado cair os livros que estava na mão, que desajeitada.  
>Novamente, eu tentei continuar minha leitura Não foi necessário tentar ser como um cavalheiro. Quando me virei meus olhos para as minhas notas Akira , o gerente do da biblioteca já estava ajudando ela com os livros perguntando se ela estava bem. Senti novamente um olhar sobre mim.<p>

- O que quer ?- Além de ficar conversando besteira com esse cara e ficar olhando pra mim.

- Nada,só estava pensando em como é difícil para você ser simpático as vezes.- ela disse com seu ar arrogante.

- Eu estava sendo perfeitamente simpático, mas é difícil quando se quer ler e ficam conversando ao nosso redor. –

- Perfeito...É sábado de manhã e já tenho que escutar suas chatices. – Disse dando a língua pra mim e se virando pra continuar a conversa com o outro chato.

Esse sábado não podia está melhor

SASUKE POV

Sábado de manhã não era definitivamente um bom dia para ir na biblioteca..Quando coloquei o pé _esquerdo_ na porta dei de cara com Sakura e o tal cara da biblioteca, o que se tem para conversar tão empolgadamente numa biblioteca, porque todos os cidadãos de konoha decidiram vim aqui hoje, fui procurar meu livro sorte que ninguém percebeu eu entrando aqui.

Bentida seja a hokage que me mandou nessa missão, as famílias fundadoras de konoha preciso do diário de um dos fundadores mas onde está o bendito diário, se esse cara e a Sakura não tivessem conversando tão empolgados. Cheguei perto de Sakura que estava de costas, Revirei os olhos desconfortável. Por que tanta tagarelice? Tossi para lembrar a minha existência momentaneamente despercebida. Olharam para mim imediatamente. e a Sakura corou e o cara franziu a testa acho que tentando lembrar meu nome...E nada discreto.

- Será que poderia me ajudar ou estás ocupado? – Me virei imediatamente para ele.

- Me desculpe claro que posso, licença Sakura.- Sakura? Quanta intimidade.

- Quero um dos diários da fundação de Konoha.- Disse sério.

- Hai, tome acho que esse lhe servirá.- Disse com um sorriso.

- hm- Peguei o livro e sai eu não tinha porque lhe agradecer, afinal é o seu trabalho.

Quando me virei para as mesas, estavam todas cheias a única vazia era a do Sai, não acredito estou pensando seriamente em voltar, mas ele está me encarando, que droga vou seguindo até sua mesa.

- Posso me sentar? – Pergunto sério. Nunca fomos amigos então não vou fingir.

- Claro Uchiha- Me respondeu com seus sorrisos sarcásticos.

**SAI POV **

E com a paz e tranqüilidade que precisava para continuar com o meu trabalho sigo sem grandes interrupções quando...

- Arigatou Akira-kun não sei o que seria de mim sem você...- Disse a Sakura sorrindo.

Eu não conseguia ouvir tudo o que eles diziam enquanto deslizava a mão por entre as folhas do livro, ao ouvir do Uchiha os suspiros ocasionais de cansaço e tédio e também de uma coisa interessante já que ele também olhava para os dois.

- Está distraído Uchiha, Sakura consegue tirar a atenção de todos nós afinal.- Disse com meu melhor sorriso.

- Não é todos estão contribuindo para que minha manhã seja ótima sabe.- Me disse sério, hmm Uchiha Sasuke sendo sarcástico...

- Ohayo meninos- Disse sakura com um sorriso, ela quis dizer _"ohayo sasuke-kun"_ .

- Ohayo Sakura o que te trás aqui logo pela manhã? – Perguntei cortês.

- Ohayo- O Uchiha sabe ser bastante seco quando quer

- Bom vou indo para o hospital vejo vocês depois. Até mais.- Disse a Sakura para sair logo sem responder minha pergunta...

- Até mais Uchiha- Sai sem mais despedidas.


End file.
